Hubungan kau dan aku
by SherryIsMe
Summary: Perasaan Ying kepada Fang sahabatnya sejak kecil. Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48-Kimi To Boku No Kankei


_**Hey my boy.. Did you know I love you?  
I love you so much… Listen to me!  
**_"Fang!Tungguin aku donkk~" Teriak Ying sambil berlari mengejar Fang yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan dia.

"Malas ah kamu lama banget sih" Ujar Fang dengan wajah malas sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

"Maaf Fang,aku kan hari ini ada rapat DKP jadi pulangnya lama" Ujar Ying sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Fang.

"Hmm,terserah."Jawab Fang sambil mempercepat langkahnya lagi sehingga Ying ketinggalan.

"Ish Fang!Kamu mah ngambek sih,nanti aku beliin donat lobak merah deh,tapi jangan ninggalin aku ya?" Ujar Ying dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ha?Donat lobak merah?" langkah Fang terhenti secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Ying yang berlari dibelakangnya menabraknya.

"Iya,aduh sakit tau!Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba donk." Ujar Ying sambil mengelus jidadnya yang terkena kepala Fang.

"Iya iya ayo sekarang beliin aku Donat lobak merah!" ucap Fang dengan wajah yang angat gembira,sementara Ying hanya mengangguk saja.

_**Andai jatuh cinta akan segera tau  
Selalu terdiam melamun  
Andai jatuh cinta setiap saat selalu  
Kau terus memperhatikan handphone**_

Saat ini Ying dan Fang sedang berada di sebuah Café yang menjual donat lobak merah dan dengan wajah dinginnya  
Fang memesan 2 donat lobak merah dan 1 Cappuchino,sedangkan Ying memesan 1 donat lobak putih dan 1 Chocochino.

"Terimakasih Ying!Kamu memang temen aku yang paling baik deh" Ujar Fang sambil memakan donatnya dengan wajah gantengnya –plak-

"Iya sama-sama Fang!" ucap Ying dengan senyum lebarnya yang sangat cantik.

"Fang,kamu lagi ngapain sih,dritadi melototin hape terus?" Tanya Ying penasaran melihat kelakuan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Kamu tau Yaya kan?orang yang sering aku ceritain ke kamu,sekarang aku lagi chattingan sama dia di BBM" jawab Fang tanpa merasa bersalah,sedangkan Ying hanya duduk terdiam sambil menunduk kebawah dan dengan wajah sendunya dia menyembunyikan hatinya yang amat sakit karena Fang menyukai Yaya.

_**Seketika dipanggil pergi ke depan teras  
Tapi walaupun tadi kau ucapkan  
Ku mau cerita sesuatu padanya  
(Lagi... Lagi...)**_  
"Ada apa Fang?" Tanya Ying saat dia diajak bertemu di teras Café.Hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi mereka bebas melakukan apa saja.

"Kamu tau gak?Yaya nembak aku!Menurut kamu,aku terima atau nggak?" Ujar Fang dengan wajah senang sedangkan Ying hanya menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang hampir yang melihat temannya bertingkah aneh jadi khawatir dan bertanya "Ying?Kamu gapapa kan?"Tanya fang dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Nggak kok,aku cuman pusing aja sedikit,kalo Yaya itu mah terserah kamu aja,gimana perasaan kamu sama dia,kalo suka coba aja jalin hubungan sama dia,udh ya aku mau pulang dulu!" Setelah mengatakan itu Ying berlari kerumahnya dengan air mata yang sudah tdk bisa dibendung lagi dan dengan rasa sakit itu dia hanya bisa melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan menangis di kamarnya.

_**Aku yang berada di depanmu  
Namun tak kau sadari...  
Jatuh cinta ku pada dirimu  
Yang sedang jatuh cinta.….**_

Ying merasa dia hampir setiap hari selalu ada di sekeliling Fang dalam suka duka yang mereka hadapi bersama,tetapi kenapa Fang sama sekali tidak menyadari akan perasaan Ying?Ying sangat sedih jika Fang tidak menyadari perasaan Ying yang selalu memberi tanda kepada Fang,tapi kenapa Fang masih ga peka?Apa karena Fang belum menyadarinya?Atau apa?Ying sangat bingung.

_**Selalu dirugikan juga menyedihkan  
Tapi tak mengapa bagiku  
Walau bagaimanapun asal kau bahagia  
Akupun juga merasa bahagia**_

Ying telah berusaha sekuat mungkin bertahan di sisi Fang untuk menemani Fang dalam suka duka,dia tidak merasa rugi meskipun kadang dia tersakiti jika dia berada di sisi Fang,tetapi dia berusaha berpikir positif mungkin suatu saat nanti Fang akan menyadari perasaannya dan berpaling padanya.

Ying slalu berpikir bahwa dia akan bahagia jika orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

_**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48-Hubungan kau dan aku**_

_**Thanks for read Review Please.**_


End file.
